Punk Love
by casanovakk
Summary: Thalia is sad. Her friends are growing up and so is a special Son of Hades. What is a huntress to do? One shot!


I sighed as I contemplated my fate.

Lady Artemis will be furious to discover that when I went to Annabeth and Percy's wedding that I felt left out. All my friends were growing up: leaving school college;getting married; starting families. It was sad as I couldn't enjoy the experience with them. Not all men were bad. I mean Percy had given up immortality for Annabeth and they weren't even a couple yet. It was heartbreaking for me to realise that I wanted a man. One that I knew was now available to me.

Lady Artemis is very protective of me with boys around more so than others; she always had been. At first I had thought it was because of my reasons to join the hunters that made her that way.

But it was three years after the Giant War, that I was looking for love. Over the past few days I had found myself asking more and more why would I want to stay? Some of the girls were mean to me as I had not come over a broken heart. But little did they know that I had also come because if I was the prophecy child I would have to choose my best friends fate. When I had woken up after being a tree betrayal had ripped right through me, when I heard what Luke had done. He had been horrible siding with the Titans. I had loved him with an indistinguishable love. Unsure if it were a brotherly love or a romantic love. The other girls never understood that. They thought less of me even though I was Artemis' lieutenant.

One night it became too much. The thought of being fifteen forever. Having to watch everyone I love grow up without me.

I wanted out and would even risk being turned into an animal. It couldn't be much worse than being an immobile tree. I approached My Lady with a horrible feeling of guilt.

"My Lady?" I asked after sitting down in her tent.

"Yes, Thalia?" She turned with an expression that looked odd on her twelve-year-old face. I could not decipher the emotion.

"I-I..." I faltered, not knowing how to explain things. "I would like to leave the Hunt." I said quietly not wanting to look at the face that was sure to be filled with anger. I heard her sigh and looked up hesitantly. Her face was not angry or annoyed. She looked disappointed.

"I know." She said holding my gaze. "I was told that you would request a leave sooner or later when you first joined." I was confused.

She was? Why did she accept me then?

I hadn't realised that I spoke aloud. "Because my dearest, Thalia, the consequences would have been so much worse than these. You would have done something rash. I did not want that; hence the reason you can go." She finished softly, and I was sitting in shock. She was letting me go? Just like that? I looked down and noticed that my clothes were my usual punk-ish style and my circlet was gone. I smiled a little at my old attire then stood and bowed.

"Lady Artemis, I will never be able to thank you enough." I said sincerely. She looked up and gave me a slight smile.

"I know." Was her only response. She snapped her fingers and I woke up in front of the big-house.

Blinking, my stiff form began to move and soon I was on my feet.

"Thalia!" I heard Jason cry. I grinned.

"Jason!" I ran and gave him a hug and a peck on the cheek. I was never allowed to do that in the Hunters if I did then the others would have shunned me even more.

"Not that I'm not happy to see you; what are you doing here?" He asked with a confused smile and Piper on his arm. I grinned even wider if that was possible. Everything was good now! I didn't have to worry about snide comments from the Hunt about hugging a boy, or being happy for my little brother and his girlfriend.

"I quit the Hunt!" I said jumping up and down my ADHD making me not want to be still. He looked at me with a shocked expression. When Piper squealed.

"I knew something was different!" She smiled and I looked to my brother noticing him staring intently at Piper's smiling face.

"Yup, now can you tell me where Annabeth is?" I asked trying not to laugh at my lovey-dovey brother. That was why I left the Hunt I wanted that kind of romance. I felt my face falter as I thought of Nico. How in all that is good in the world was I supposed to tell him that he was the reason that I left the Hunt. He was my best friend. After the War the Hunters had come to camp while the Gods consulted we had quickly developed a close understanding of each other. We both had a lot in common - including the mismatched ages. Technically I was supposed to be in my twenties when I had the physical appearance of a fifteen year old and he was supposed to be over the age of seventy. It had helped the both of us knowing that we weren't the only people who were out of commission for a while.

"Yeah, she's probably down at the beach with Percy. Oh and Nico," She paused looking for a reaction. _Damn, _I thought. _She was perceptive. _I schooled my features. "Is probably pranking them along with the Stolls."

"Shouldn't Leo be there too?" It was the singletons who were the prankers now and Travis just tagged waiting for Katie to get back.

"Nah, he probably with Reyna." Jason said helpfully. I raised my eyebrows and he shrugged. Reyna and Leo: who would've guessed it.

"Well, see ya!" I said then literally skipped down to the beach.

I spotted two figures sitting down on the beach. I looked further along and spotted three more figures heading closer. I decided to go after them.

I was right behind the Stolls and Nico when I spoke.

"You know Percy will kill you because you are pranking him near the water." They jumped in surprise.

"Thalia!" Nico yelled in my ear. I could see him grinning. Un-intentionally, I grinned back. "Are the Hunters here?" He asked.

"Nico, we'll go ahead and finish the prank, you and your 'bestie' can go catch up!" Connor grinned. Travis laughed. I glared. They were soon off. I grabbed Nico's hand much to both of our surprise and started leading the way to Zeus' Fist.

"Nico..." I began, feeling extremely nervous. "I quit the Hunters." I decided that was all I was going to say until I saw a reaction. I looked into his eyes and saw happiness and relief which quickly turned to confusion.

"Why?" Nico asked. His frown marring his strong features.

"Because..." I choked back a sob and spat it out. "Because, I love you!" I said quickly blushing. I had known since our close friendship began to bloom.

* * *

_**FLASHBACK **_

_"Hey, Nico!" I said. Walking up to the Son of Hades. We were at camp as an aftermath of the damage caused by the Giant War. Lady Artemis was at a council meeting on Olympus._

_"Hey, Thalia." He replied somewhat glumly. _

_"What's up?" I asked sensing his uneasiness._

_"I feel...left out." He paused and looked at me I understood. I was out of it for less time than him but I knew what he was going through. When I had woke up, I discovered that my best friend was a traitor my other best friend that I had been seven when I left and that I had been a tree for four years. _

_"I know the feeling. Doesn't really cover it but you know what I mean." I smirked at him and he just smiled in return. _

_We then began discussing random things until the conch horn sounded. We left for dinner laughing and talking as if we hadn't a care in the world._

_**END FLASHBACK**_

* * *

He looked to me with shock in his eyes.

"Look, I-I'm sorry. If you don't feel the same way back I can just go-" I was rambling. Nico then done something I had only dreamed of.

He kissed me.

"I love you, too." He said with his forehead against mine. My arms were around his waist and his around my back holding me steady. He smiled at me, a smile I had only seen on a few occasions. And I smiled back a smile that I reserved only for him.

"You mean it?" I asked with a watery voice.

"I wouldn't have said it if I hadn't meant it, Thals." He said kissing me softly once he finished. We stayed that way until we heard Annabeth calling my name. I smirked at the thought of her reaction and judging by Nico's face he was thinking something along the same line as me.

"Here we go." I whispered clutching Nico's hand. He looked down and gave my hand a quick squeeze. I braced myself for the hail of words that was about to rain down on me.

"THALIA GRACE! YOU THINK YOU CAN GET AWAY WITH NOT SAY-" She quieted down and squealed like and Aphrodite girl when she saw our interlaced hands. "You quit the Hunt?" She asked looking at our hand in amazement.

"Yeah?" I asked uncertainly. She didn't respond just looked between Nico and I and smirked.

"You finally going out?" She asked exasperation clear in her voice.

"Yup." Nico and I say at the same time, popping the 'p'.

"Well, thank the Gods for that!" Annabeth exclaimed. We looked to each other, then to her in confusion.

"Why?" We asked at the same time.

"Because," Annabeth started. "The cabins have had bets on for years on how long it would take you two to get together!" She finished with a smirk at Nico and my open mouths.

"Years?" I asked calmly.

"Yup." Annabeth said un-ashamed. "Now come on let's go break the news to the others." She grabbed both of our wrists and dragged us out of the forest.

* * *

She led us to the mess hall where the conch horn had just sounded. She had known when it would go off. Off course she had planned this. She must have talked to Jason, Piper and The Stolls. I looked at Nico and he just grinned. I couldn't hold but grin back. Annabeth stormed to the front of the mess hall and had a quick discussion with Chiron. He nodded and smiled. Annabeth cleared her throat and all eyes were on her. No one had noticed me and Nico yet.

"I am happy to say that Nico and Thalia have finally gotten together" She was cut off by loud cheering from the Aphrodite cabin, once they settled she continued. "And that Thalia has quit the hunt!" She said as if it wasn't obvious. I looked around the mess hall and noticed people giving their friends money. They were very conspicuous. I looked at Nico and he kissed my cheek and we headed our separate ways. After dinner, we caught up and he said something that I would never of expected (considering we were talking about various superheroes).

"Did you know that everyone's calling this 'Punk love'?" I looked to him and burst out laughing. He soon joined me, and we were rolling around the ground laughing.

* * *

**Sorry, I'm not sure about the ending I had written this ages ago and forgot about it so I decided to post it. If anyone is reading Back To Yancy, I will try to update soon! **

**Yours in demigodishness, and all that. Peace out!**

**LJ ;)**


End file.
